Give me all your luvin
by ShipsInTheNightForYou
Summary: Las Cherios estan en peligro de desaparecer; gracias a los malos manejos del dinero... Porcelana sera su salvación. Cheerio!Kurt & Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee **no** me pertenece, aunque se lo pida a Buda, Alá, Dios, Darth Vader, Chuck Norris, Gaga…. Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen la mente creativa de **R.I.B** y **Fox.**

Give all your love pertenece a **Madonna **y 'a quien escribió la canción'.

* * *

¡Vamos Kurt! Tienes que hacerlo.-replico la chica rubia.

Ni en un millón de años, Fabray.-contesto el castaño un poco enfadado gracias a la insistencia de sus compañeras.

Kurt…¡¿Quieres que las Cheerios se disuelvan?.-agrego Santana tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con desesperación

¡Claro que no! –dijo alejándose–Es solo que…

Porcelana…–hablo su entrenadora, quien estaba escuchando la conversación–Tienes que hacer esto por nosotras…–se acerco a el–¿Recuerdas quien eras antes de que entraras aquí?.-

Nadie–contesto el resoplando–Pero…Lo pensare...¿Ok?.-guardo sus cosas y salió del gimnasio.

Q, Pechos falsos no me importa como, pero tienen que hacer que Porcelana siga con el plan.-Sue sabia que esa era la única manera de que el equipo por el que tanto había trabajo no se disolviera; estúpido Figgins y sus tontos manejos con el dinero de la escuela, pero Sue se encargaría de eso mas tarde ahora tenia un plan a seguir para conseguir dinero y que sus Cheerios no sufrieran cambios.

Camino hacia su casillero pensando en el plan de Santana, el no quería que las Cheerios tuviesen cambios o se disolvieran; es decir el era co-capitan, tenia popularidad y respeto algo que antes ni hubiese soñado…

¿Nos vemos esta noche?.-dijo Brittany recargada en su casillero, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

No lo creo Britt.-guardo sus libretas y se dirigió a su clase.

Pero 'Fondue for two' no es nada sin ti.-agrego, caminando a su lado.

Lo se, pero….tengo planes con Sam.- mintió, en realidad quería una noche tranquila para poder pensar en todo.

Sammy es lindo–dijo ella con una gran sonrisa–Pero no entiendo….-meneo su cabeza, deteniéndose.

¿Qué cosa?.-se paro frente a ella, mirándola expectante.

¿El es un unicornio?.-pregunto con los ojos dudosos.

Algo así–dijo entre risas–Anda llegaremos tarde a Español.-la tomo de la mano para guiarla.

Unicornio, delfín, tiburón…Todo es tan confuso.-murmuraba Britt dejándose guiar.

Las clases siguientes no presto atención, solo quería llegar a su habitación y tomar un baño relajante.

Hoy no iría a prácticas de las Cheerios, no estaba de humor y Sue no se enojaría con su estrella favorita.

* * *

Al término de las clases se despidió de Brittany y le pidió que lo despidiera de las demás Cheerios; al llegar al estacionamiento miro como Sam lo esperaba recargado en su Navigator, gracias a Dios Puckerman se acerco a el y lo convenció de ir a un lugar; tampoco estaba de humor para hablar con Sam.

Manejo tratando de no pensar en el tema, pero ¿En serio? ¿Sue estaba tan desesperada? ¿Santana conocía a ese chico? Como sea, llegaría a su casa y tomaría su baño relajante; su padre estaba en el taller y así podría poner música a todo volumen al término de su baño.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente a su habitación especialmente a su baño para preparar todo: velas aromáticas, rosas, temperatura, incienso…bueno por esta ocasión el incienso no ayudaría mucho así que lo omitió.

Al meterse en su tina sintió como su cuerpo le agradecía por este momento…Ahora, lo importante… ¿Haría eso? Es decir…El era Kurt Hummel el chico mas popular y respetado de McKinley y si; era por el puesto de co-capitan con las Cheerios, ahora podría perder todo si no conquistaba a Blaine Anderson… ¡Dios! Era 'Blainerd' ¿Cómo se suponía que EL andaría con la persona a la que en varias ocasiones humillo? Cierto, las Cheerios necesitaban el dinero de ese chico, pero ¿Ese chico seria tan tonto para darle ese dinero?...

_Flashback_

_Kurt, confía en mi el lo hará, el pobre chico esta tan necesitado que te dará hasta su apellido por un beso.-dijo revolviendo la ensalada de su bandeja._

_No lo se Santana… ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?.-murmuro tomando su Coke-Diet y revisando quienes entraban a la cafetería._

_¡Duh! Ya lo intente hasta Quinn lo intento pero ¿No es obvio? El es gay, no va a querer nada con nosotras.-_

_Pero ayer Britt hablaba con el, muy pegaditos.-_

_Kurt… Es Britt ella puede estar un poco confundida con eso, pero TU eres nuestra salvación_–_se levanto con su bandeja dejándolo solo en la mesa_–Piénsalo….-dijo alejándose.

_Kurt volteo para ver a Anderson, si era lindo y esos ojos eran hermoso bueno escondidos con esos lentes no lo eran tanto…Su cabello ¡por Gaga! ¿Qué tenia untado? ¿Mantequilla? ¿Gel industrial? ¿Existía el gel industrial?...Dejo de mirar el ¨cabello¨ de Anderson cuando este, al notar la atención que Kurt le estaba poniendo, le sonrió y saludo con la mano._

_fin flashback_

Al término de su baño y su facial diario, bajo a la sala a poner un poco de música y ver la ultima edición de Vogue.

Escuchaba 'Marry the Night' cuando su celular sonó, dejo que el buzón de voz se encargara de esa llamada, pero volvió a sonar un par de veces mas; apago la música y contesto. Antes de contestar miro el identificador.

_¿Qué pasa López?.-_pregunto fastidiado, lo que sea que haya echo su baño relajante Santana lo había estropeado.

_¿Lo harás?_..._Si Kurt ¿Lo harás?_ –escucho las voces de Santana y Quinn.

_¿No tienen una vida?.-_

_Ciertamente no… ¿Lo harás?.-_aclaro Quinn

_Son estresantes–se sentó en un sofá–Aun no lo se ¿Ok?.-_

_Bueno pues no te puedes tardar mucho pensando.-_noto la malicia en la voz de Santana

_¿A que te refieres?.-_pregunto enojado.

_A que…–_respondió Quinn_–Hace unos días le hablamos a este chico, en tu nombre claro, y le dijimos que querías una cita con el, acepto gustoso…-_

_Aunque al principio dudo, pero le encantas Porcelana.- _Santana agrego riendo.

_¡Calla pechos falsos! ¡¿Ustedes?¿Ustedes….? Son una perras.-_dijo realmente enojado con sus 'amigas'.

_Kurt, si querer seguir siendo popular; algo que tu también quieres, es ser una perra…lo somos–_enmarco Santana_–Como sea tu cita con Blainerd es el Viernes.-_

_Saldré con Sam.-_contesto victorioso.

_Pues ahora no–_Quinn hablo_–Saldrás con Anderson, lo trataras muuuy bien, lo enamoraras, si es necesario tendrás sexo con el y después le pedirás dinero para las Cheerios….ESE es el plan.-_nunca había escuchado a Quinn con una voz tan oscura…

**Espera**… ¿Dijo **sexo**?

_Ustedes….-_corto la llamada y aventó su celular contra la pared.

Nunca había estado mas enojado, estúpido Figgins, estúpida Sue, estúpida Santana, estúpida Quinn, estúpidas Cheerios, estúpido plan…ESTUPIDO ANDERSON.

Bueno si tenia que hacer esto, lo haría a su manera y claro ya no seria 'co-capitan' no compartiría ese puesto con Quinn…no después de lo de hoy… Si quería que enamorara a Anderson; lo haría.

El punto ahora era ¿Qué castigo tendrían Quinn y Santana? El tenia que perder su popularidad; bien pues ellas caerían **mas bajo** que el.

* * *

¡Hola! ^^'

Si la mayoría estamos encantados con Cheerio! Kurt **&** Blainerd/Nerd! Blaine.

¿Les gusto el principio? **¿Lo odiaron?** Si lo odiaron y piensan que es buena la trama **pero yo no soy buena escribiendo** y ustedes pueden hacer un **mejor manejo con la historia**, háganmelo saber en un review y ustedes serán el/la dueña de la historia :D

El titulo….estoy buscando nombre…**'Give me all your Love'** de _Madonna _solo se me vino a la mente ya que en el video aparecen porristas xD! De hecho al terminar de escribir el capitulo (3:05am gracias) solo busque el nombre de una canción y se me ocurrió '**Runaway Baby**' de _Bruno Mars_….

COMO SEA:

Si tienen una mejor idea para el nombre del fic, háganmelo saber (con la explicación de por que se tiene que llamar así.)

Si ya existe una historia asi, diganmelo para borrar esta xD

Gracias por leer (?)

=)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee **no** me pertenece, aunque se lo pida a Buda, Alá, Dios, Darth Vader, Chuck Norris, Gaga…. Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen la mente creativa de **R.I.B** y **Fox.**

Give all your love pertenece a **Madonna**y 'a quien escribió la canción'.

* * *

¿Estas seguro?.-le pregunto Mike, su mejor amigo, tocándole la frente revidando su temperatura; tal vez su amigo había alucinado

¡Te lo juro por los Cazafantasmas!.-contesto Blaine sonriendo como tonto.

Pero….Es Kurt Hummel…. El capitán de las Cheerios…Y tu…Eres Blaine, miembro del Glee Club, del equipo de ajedrez y el presidente del Club de Lectura interracial y debates.-comento Mike guardando sus libros y recostándose en la cama de su amigo.

¿Me acabas de insultar? –mirando dudoso, Mike solo negó con la cabeza–Ok si, es raro que no me haya pedido el en persona–empezó a conectar los cables a su televisión para poder jugar videojuegos–Pero…Solo una parte de mi quiere que esto sea real ¿Me entiendes? Siempre e estado enamorado de el.-

Pero…-trato de interrumpir Mike.

Lo se, los slushies a la cara, los exámenes que me a copiado, los apodos, las humillaciones publicas, el incidente de la piña…Pero esto me confirma que lo hacia para hacerme saber que para el yo existía–suspiro tomando su mando y sentándose al borde de la cama–O es lo que quiero creer, solo déjame creer que es real.-

Esta bien–rodo los ojos y tomo su mando–Pero, Blaine tenemos que asegurarnos que no sea unas de esas bromas de películas americanas donde el chico popular juega con la chica menos popular solo para humillarla…¿Ok?.-dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de su amigo.

Al final terminan juntos–sonrió y noto como Mike fruncía ceño–Ok, mañana hablare con el.-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo; en realidad nunca había hablado con Kurt, ignorando el incidente de la piña.

Blaine…¿Te parece si mejor jugamos Mario Kart?.-pregunto Mike.

Mike, me podrías decir ¿Qué día es hoy?.-pregunto enojado.

Jueves.-contesto con fastidio.

Si es jueves, y desde que tengo memoria las noches de jueves nos reunimos en mi casa y jugamos Halo; por eso es la noche de Halo–miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo–¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar?.-

Ya esta bien, entendí–contesto resignado, tal vez mañana podrían jugar Mario Kart–¿Ya te dije que amo tu pared-televisión?.-empezaron a jugar.

Si, lo haces todos los jueves.-respondió riendo.

Al término del juego Mike tomo sus cosas y se fue a dormir al cuarto de visitas; no era la primera vez que terminaban a las 4:00am de jugar.

* * *

Blaine guardo la partida y al notar la hora se dio una pequeña ducha, error, eso le había quitado el sueño así que decidió jugar un poco mas en línea…O ese era el plan pero como siempre quedo atrapado en el muro de Facebook de Kurt.

'_Kurt Hummel a pasado de estar en una relación a estar soltero'_ eso fue lo que mas le llamo la atención, entonces era cierto lo que Quinn y Santana le habían dicho; Kurt termino con Sam para salir con EL con ¡Blaine Anderson!

Frunció el ceño al notar que Kurt aun no aceptaba su solicitud de amistad, bueno tal vez Facebook había cometido un error y no se la había enviado, tontas redes sociales y su mal servicio.

[Chat con Tina Cohen]

**Tina Cohen**:

Te vigilo ¬ ¬

**Blaine Anderson**:

D:

LOL

Hola Tina

**Tina Cohen**:

Hola Blaine ¿Qué haces tan tarde en internet?

¿Estas en WoW? e_e

**Blaine Anderson**:

No, solo no podía dormir y vago por internet

**Tina Cohen**:

Ok ¿Esta Mike contigo?

**Blaine Anderson**:

Si ;)

**Tina Cohen**:

:O!

**Blaine Anderson**:

XD! Esta dormido en el cuarto de visitas LOL

**Tina Cohen**:

Crees que eres gracioso pero no lo eres ¬¬''

**Blaine Anderson**:

T_T

Tina Cohen:

:P

Bueno me voy Blaine

**Blaine Anderson**:

Bye Tina ^_^

**Tina Cohen**:

Mañana Glee Club EH!

**Blaine Anderson**:

¿Cuando lo e olvidado?

…..

Ya te fuiste

¿Cierto?

Ahora hablo solo…

Blablablablabla

Dubi Dubi Dubi duba ¡PERRY!

Ya no es divertido….

[Muro de Blaine]

**Blaine Anderson:** Es genial cuando hablas con tus amigos y te dejan colgado ¬¬ Cof cof Tina Cohen cof cof…

A **Tina Cohen** le gusta esto

**Blaine Anderson: ¬¬ Aun sigues ahí, mala**

**Tina Cohen:** :P

**Blaine Anderson:** :P

**Blaine Anderson: **¿Qué cantaras mañana?

**Blaine Anderson: **Otra vez solo…

Blaine Anderson: :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Puf! Ya me voy :/

A **Tina Cohen** le gusta esto

**Tina Cohen:** :P Te quiero

Rió al ver lo infantil que era Tina, en realidad el también lo era…

* * *

Cerró su lap-top y se recostó en su cama… Esta (hasta ahora) semana había sido excitante, primero saco un 10 en Química (no era novedad, pero igual festejaba), segundo lo dejo cantar una canción de Katy Perry, tercero y lo mas importante Kurt le pidió una cita; bueno en realidad fueron Quinn y Santana…

_Flashback_

_Hola Blainey.-Quinn se sentó a su lado en clase de Historia_

_Ahm…El examen será la próxima semana.-el sabia que solo le hablaba así cuando quería que le pasara las respuestas de los exámenes_

_No seas tontito–Santana se sentó enfrente de el y se dio la vuelta_–Solo venimos a darte una muy buena noticias.-dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué es?.-nada bueno podría venir de 2 Cheerios.

Pues…–Quinn empezó a tomar las hojas que estaba garabateando–Es sobre…Kurt.-dijo lentamente.

¿Ku-Kurt?.-pregunto nervioso.

Si…–hablo Santana– El nos pidió un GRAN favor.-asintió viendo a Quinn

Si…Es que el es muy tímido.-Quinn hablo

¿De que hablan? ¿Que favor? SI es por el examen de Español el sabe que le pasare las respuestas…-

No tontín–Santana le dio un pequeño golpe en sus manos–El nos dijo que **tu** le gustas mucho…-

No podía creer lo que acabada de escuchar… ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba soñando? Se dio un piñizco para confirmar…Auch…No, no estaba soñando…

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Quinn lo miraba extrañada.

¿EH? No por nada.-se acomodo sus lentes.

Quinn y Santana se miraron.

Como sea–interrumpió el silencio Santana–Nos dijo que a el le encantaría tener una cita contigo, pero que le da vergüenza pedírtela en persona…-

_Si, por eso nosotras, te la estamos pidiendo.-termino Quinn._

_¡¿Qué? ¿Una cita?_.-grito emocionado y asustado.

Sh….-dijo volteando a los lados.

Lo siento…Pero…–se cruzo de brazos–No les creo.-determino, de seguro se quería reír de el.

Es cierto Blainey… ¿Cuándo te hemos mentido?.-pregunto ofendida Quinn

El incidente de la piña.-contesto enojado

Okey–dijo Santana–Pero eso fue tu bienvenida a McKinley…A poco ¿No fue increíble? Cuando todos te miraban….-

Blaine–Quinn interrumpió a Santana, un poco enojada–Es cierto, si no nos crees…Kurt…El te a estado mirando todos los días en la cafetería ¿No te has dado cuenta?.-

No realmente no.-

Pues…El lo hace…Anda acepta, lo harás muy feliz…-Quinn lo miro sonriendo.

Esta bien….Pero si es una de sus bromas con frutas tropicales….-las señalo a las dos.

No lo es–Santana se levanta y lo miro a los ojos–Te lo prometo.-

Esta bien… ¿Cuándo…? Ahm… ¿Hablo con el o…?.-pregunto dudoso.

¡NO! –grito Quinn–Nosotras queremos darle la gran noticia.-

Sera–Santana saco un bolígrafo y escribió en sus notas–El Viernes de la próxima semana BreadStrix…Nosotras planearemos todo para ustedes dos.-dijo sonriendo.

Pero…¡Si es una broma!.-

Que no Blainey–Quinn se levanto–Créeme el te mira, compruébalo en la cafetería.-dijo esto y las dos Cheerios se marcharon.

Al término de la clase se dirigió a la cafetería junto a Artie que durante toda la clase le había preguntado ¿Qué había hablado con Quinn y Santana? El solo le decía que les explico algo de Algebra; Artie siguió insistiendo al no creerle.

Fue a formarse y pensar en lo que Quinn le había dicho… ¿En serio Kurt lo miraba? Bueno ahora estaba en la cafetería y Kurt también…O eso pensaba, en realidad no lo había visto en todo el día; no es que lo vigilara el no es un acosador loco como los que salen en Criminal Minds…

¡BLAINE!.-Mike le movía la mano enfrente d su cara, tratando de llamar su atención.

¿Ahm?¿Que?.-noto que ya estaba sentado en una mesa con los chicos del Glee Club.

Nada olvídalo…-dijo Mike enojado.

¡Blaine! –Rachel le hizo una seña para que acercara su rostro–No me hagas mucho caso, pero Kurt te esta mirando...-dijo con una voz chillona.

¿Qué?.-levanto la vista y ¡por Frodo! Kurt si lo estaba mirando…

Quiso ser casual (cuando en realidad estaba muerto de nervios) y lo saludo con la mano, Kurt solo regreso su atención a su comida.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Si el; Blaine Anderson tendría una cita con Kurt Hummel, aun no lo podía creer…

Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse mejor y noto la hora 5:44am…Tenia que dormir…Pero antes, vería el muro de Kurt (no, el no es un acosador; solo tenia curiosidad).

Al abrir su Facebook vio algo que le alegro por completo el día…o la noche…o lo que sea…

_**Kurt Hummel **__ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad_

No supo si fue la emoción del momento pero quedo dormido con su lap-top en su pecho.

Hola!

En este capitulo hice referencia a dos series de televisión, haber si adivinan a cuales…

**Maira Lily: **Si mis capítulos seras pequeños… Nerderson yo también le quería poner asi pero no resalta mucho el ADN de Anderson asi que lo dejare en Blainerd xD….SamxKurt….its over #Muajaja

**DarlaGleek:**Yo también te amo, se que es muy pronto para decirlo en una relación pero…xD okno Gracias por el review :D

**Colores-****Chan: **Si, esto se pondrá muy bueno xD (me hecho porras solita xD) Gracias por el review!

**AriColfer:** Lo se! Amo a Kurt cuando habla con Quinn o Britt o Santana… Creo que es el único que esta al nivel de ellas 8) Saludame a tu amiga y dile gracias de mi parte :D

**Mori Asakura: **Si Cheerio!Kurt es really hot…. Quinn es una bitch xD Smut…lo googlee y no encontré nada xD ¿Me explicas que es eso? Y sobre el 'K' aun no entiendo mucho las clasificaciones ^^'

**Sexyshina**:La única que respondió mis preguntas Xd Bueno le dejare el nombre al fic, amo a Madonna XD Gracias por el review :D

**¡Saludos a mi hermano Alex**! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, aunque se lo pida a Buda, Alá, Dios, Darth Vader, Chuck Norris, Gaga…. Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen la mente creativa de R.I.B y Fox.

Give all your Love pertenece a Madonna y 'a quien escribió la canción'.

* * *

-Capitulo 3a-

_P.O.V Burt_

Burt Hummel regreso a su hogar después de un día de trabajo en su taller, aun tenia que cambiar los frenos de la señora Thompson, el carburador del señor Hankins y el motor del señor Patrick que hacia ese ruido molesto; si mañana seria otro pesado día, entro a la sala y vio el celular de Kurt mas bien los pedazos del celular.

Que Demonios…Kurt, baja ahora mismo.-grito enojado ¿Qué creía Kurt?¿Que los celulares se daban en los arboles?

Pero Kurt no bajo.

Kurt…–empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kurt–Me podrías entrar vio a su hijo profundamente dormido.

Kurt le recodaba tanto a Elizabeth; sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, hasta el mechón en su frente que nunca se mantenía en su sitio… ¿A quien engañaba? Nunca se podría enojar con Kurt, pero le debía una explicación. Beso la frente de su hijo y salió sin hacer ruido.

_Fin P.O.V Burt_

* * *

_P.O.V Kurt_

Lentamente abrió su ojo izquierdo, que bien su padre no se enojo con el…

Se sentó en su cama ¡fantástico! Ahora no tenia celular, vio la hora en su buro: 7:45pm, aun era temprano pero moría de sueño. Se dirigió a su closet y tomo una camisa blanca sin mangas, hoy hacia calor así que solo dormiría con bóxer. Pero antes tenía algo importante que hacer…

**'Kurt Hummel** a pasado de estar en una relación a estar soltero'

Sam entendería el mensaje. Cerró su lap-top, se acostó en su cama… Rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Eres un marica…_

_¿Por qué no te mueres Hummel?..._

_Por favor entrenadora, déjeme entrar…_

_Somos Brittany, Santana y Quinn… Bienvenido a las Cheerios…_

_Vamos solo deja la piña ahí…_

_Serás el principal en este número…_

_Eres co-capitan…_

_Problemas financieros_

_El es Blaine Anderson, es perfecto_

_Tendrás sexo con el…._

_Estúpido Anderson…_

Despertó aturdido y miro el reloj de su buro: 5:00am. Era temprano pero no quería regresar a la cama.

Abrió su lap-top, entro a Facebook; miro muchas solicitudes de amistad (nada raro para el) pero una le llamo especialmente la atención: Sebastian Smythe; parecía un chico de buena clase.

Aceptar

[Chat con Sebastian]

**Sebastian Smythe  
**

_Hola  
_

**Kurt Hummel:  
**

_Hola…(?)  
_

**Sebastian Smythe:**

_Eres hot_

**Kurt Hummel:**

_Dime algo que no sepa_

**Sebastian Smythe:**

_¿Tienes más imágenes tuyas?_

**Kurt Hummel:**

…

**Sebastian Smythe:**

_¿Conoces Scandals?_

_¿Tienes plan este fin?_

_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

_¿No responderás_?

**Kurt Hummel:  
**_Lo siento_

_Estoy ocupado eliminándote…._

**Sebastian Smythe:**

_¿Qué?_

_No_

_Ok_

_Hola, soy Sebastian Smythe_

**Kurt Hummel:**

_Si, se leer_

**Sebastian Smythe:**

_Claro_

_Iré a clases_

_¿Luego hablamos?_

**Kurt Hummel:**

_Tal vez._

Sebastian Smythe… Parecía un chico muy…alocado, según sus diferentes álbumes, publicaciones y estados… Eso le parecía interesante ¿Dalton Academy? Oh claro, la escuela de chicos ricos un punto mas para Smythe. Bueno, no lo eliminaría. Por ahora.

Siguió revisando sus notificaciones…

**Lauren Zizes** _¿En serio?_

**Noah Puckerman** _¿Qué? Eso es extraño._

**Brittany S. Pierce** _Oh Britt otra vez olvido su contraseña…_

**Jesse St. James.** _Interesante._

**Lord Tubbington** _Brittany ¿Qué haré contigo?_

_**Blaine Anderson.**__ Diablos…_

CONFIRMAR

No, no, no…Bueno era parte del plan…

Cerró su lap-top y se dirigió a la ducha, ya eran las 5:44am, apenas y tenía tiempo para estar perfectamente arreglado.

_Fin P.O.V._

* * *

Por mas que sus nervios le decían que era mala idea, su corazón le decía que se quedara ahí y hablara con el, así que Blaine se quedo esperando en el casillero de Kurt. Se puso aun más nervioso cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo con Santana, se acomodo sus lentes y respiro hondo.

Pero en Lima Heights ya tendríamos solucionado esto.-Santana argumentaba a Kurt.

Lo se Lopez solo que–guardo silencio cuando vio a Anderson frente a su casillero–¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto viéndolo directamente.

Ahm…Yo…yo…yo…-

Tu…tu?.-pregunto sarcástico.

Mejor los dejo solos–Santana sabia que sobraba en este momento, se dio media vuelta–Trátalo bien.-dijo al oído de Kurt y se marcho.

¿Bien?.-sonrió a Blaine.

Quería saber si saldremos este viernes.-

_Blaine esperaba cualquier tipo respuesta como:_

'' _¿Qué? ¿Kurt Hummel con Nerderson? Eres un pobre idiota…''_

''_Si, escapémonos a Minnesota donde podremos criar a nuestros hijos en nuestro propio hotel familiar'' _

''_Lo siento, no te quiero poner en riesgo, tengo que defender a ciudad Gótica…por que yo soy Batman''_

Pero Kurt no respondió eso.

Claro, yo fui quien lo pidió ¿No?–le guiño un ojo–Anda llegaremos tarde a Física.-lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia el aula de Física.

* * *

*Saludos a Michele :D *

*Capitulo 3a, me tarde es subir por que damn *t... Fanfiction no me dejaba -.-'''*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclarimer: Glee no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 3.

-8:30pm-

Miras tu reloj por millonésima vez en la noche, y aún no lo quieres creer, no quieres creer que de nuevo se burlo de ti, no quieres creer que el es así. Y aunque el no te hablo en toda la semana, solo en una clase de física. Ahí estas, esperándolo.

-9:45pm-

Laurie, la mesera, te dice que no vale la pena esperar, que ya no venga y lo empiezas a creer, te cuestionas '¿Cómo pudiste caer en su trampa de nuevo?' Y aun así, lo esperas.

-10:20pm-

No sabes por que sigues allí '¿No es suficiente humillación?' pides la cuenta y planeas tu vida con tu hermanastro, Wes en Dalton, McKinley no se cansa de burlarse de ti…

Hasta que miras su figura aparecer entre las mesas, es como ver un ángel y ahora sientes la culpa de pensar mal de el, el si cambio, el no te puso una trampa como hace 1 año

* * *

Hola.-dijo Kurt sonriente, desplazándose por el asiento, quedando frente a Blaine.

Hola.-contesto sonrojado.

Perdona por llegar tan tarde, pero mi papá no se sentía muy bien.-

Oh, Claro no importa… Si quieres podemos cancelar esto y puedes ir a cuidarlo.-

No, el se siente mejor y odia cuando cancelo mis planes para cuidarlo… Mejor vamos a pedir algo ¿No?.-

Claro.-ambos miraron el menú.

Aquí esta su cuenta.-la mesera se acerco a la mesa.

Oh, Laurie… Mi cita ya llego, pediremos algo.-dijo Blaine nerviosamente… Cita, si el estaba en una cita con Kurt Hummel.

Excelente ¿Qué van a pedir?.-

¿Te molesta que solo pida un cheesecake?.-pregunto Kurt mirando a Blaine.

No, es mi favorito…–contesto, posteriormente miro a la mesera–Laurie, tráenos 2 cheesecake.-

Claro.-ella asintió y se alejo.

Entonces… Anderson, cuéntame de ti.-dijo Kurt, apoyándose un poco en la mesa y mirándolo sonriente.

¿Qué te digo? Tengo 16 años…-

Espera, estamos en las mismas clases y yo tengo 17.-

Oh, bueno me adelante un año.-encogió los hombros.

Entonces eres inteligente.-

Digamos.- dijo riendo un poco.

¿Eres inteligente como los chicos de the big bang theory?.-

No, ellos son genios… Pero si juego Halo los Jueves.-

Ambos rieron, Blaine tenia las ganas de preguntarle a Kurt sobre el incidente de la piña, pero seria tonto arruinar ese momento con un viejo momento.

Hey, te agregue a Facebook.-dijo el castaño.

Oh, claro te envié solicitud hace tiempo.-

Ahm… ¿Si? Pues me acaba de aparecer hoy, al parecer la tecnología no es tan avanzada…-

Si, debió ser eso.-

Laurie les entrego sus órdenes en la mesa, acompañadas de 2 sodas.

Quiero coke diet–replico el mayor hacia la mesera–Por favor.-

En seguida.-ella retiro la soda y se volvió a alejar.

Ambos comenzaron a comer de tus postres.

Escuche que estas en el Glee Club ¿Cierto?.-pregunto Kurt.

Si, estoy desde que entre a McKinley.-

Cierto, entraste hace un año… No eres de Lima ¿Cierto?.- agradeció con un gesto a la mesera, quien dejaba su coke diet en la mesa.

No, vivía con mi mamá Nueva York, pe- .-

¿Vivías en Nueva York? ¿Por qué estas aquí? En Lima… Dios, es Ohio.- lo interrumpió sorprendido.

Si…–rio un poco–Mi madre se volvió a casar y trasladaron a su nuevo esposo, en su trabajo hacia Westerville.-

Disculpe señor pero esto no es Westerville.-contesto el castaño, levantando una ceja.

Lo se, pero no pude entrar a la Academia Dalton y McKinley era lo mas cercano, además vivo solo aquí.-

¿No eres muy joven para vivir solo?.-

Bueno, mamá viene 2 veces a la semana así que, no estoy solo-solo.-

Oh, una pregunta ¿Te llevas bien con Rachel Berry?.-

Si claro, es decir a veces es un poco…-

¿Demente?.-

No, es…-

¿Una chiflada?.-

Ahm… No, ella es…-

Una maniática, una insensata, una perturbadora, una lunática, una psicópata… Elige una me estoy quedando sin opciones.-

El moreno rio un poco, si el pensaba lo mismo de Berry.

No, ella es diferente… Especial, como tu.-

Yo soy mucho mas que especial.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Siguieron conversando sobre sus gustos y los perturbadores que llegaban a ser algunos maestros.

¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!.-pregunto Kurt, al notar que Anderson dejaba a un lado las orillas del cheesecake.

Ohm, no me gusta mucho las orillas…-contesto asustado.

¿Estas loco? Es lo mas rico del postre.-se deslizo, quedando a costado de Blaine, tomo un poco con su mano- Abre tu boca.-le ordeno al menor, quien obedeció al instante. Ahora, voy a poner esto en tu boca, pero quiero que sientas su textura con tu lengua y lo saborees lentamente.-prosiguió a poner un poco en la boca de Blaine, quien comenzó a hacer lo que le ordeno.

Mmm, esta delicioso.- contesto después de tragar lo que le había dado.

Verdad, si lo comes así, sientes el sabor de la mantequilla un poco mas–tomo un poco mas con su mano y lo puso en la boca el moreno–Te lo daré así hasta que termines, no quiero que me mientas y no te lo comas.-dijo riendo.

Al darle el ultimo bocado, el castaño acaricio los labios de su acompañante, comenzó a acercar su cabeza un poco y sintió la respiración agitada de Blaine.

Estamos apunto de besarnos.-susurro el pelinegro.

Lo note, pero gracias por narrarlo.-contesto Kurt, separándose y riendo un poco.

Yo, ahm… Iré a el sanitario, cuando vuelva podemos irnos si quieres.-dijo el menor.

Claro.-

Pidieron la cuenta, la cual Blaine insistió en pagar y salieron del local.

¿Dónde esta tu coche?.-pregunto Blaine.

Vine en taxi, mi coche se descompuso.-

Gracioso…–Kurt lo miro sin entender–Por que tu papá es mecánico…-

O si, claro.-

Sería un honor llevarte a tu casa sano y a salvo.-

Claro.-

Subieron al coche de Blaine, el cual estaba estacionado cerca. El castaño le dio su dirección.

Puedes prender la radio, si lo deseas.-dijo Blaine prendiendo el motor y programando el GPS.

Si, me gustaría–prendió la radio y se puso automáticamente un Cd para reproducirse –Katy Perry… ¿Por qué no me parece extraño?.-

Tal vez por que en cada presentación del Glee club la cantamos.- comenzando a manejar.

Odio esa canción.-

¿The one that gonna way?.-

Si, es triste, se escucha tonto pero la primera vez que la escuche, llore.-

¿Puedo saber el motivo?.-

Bueno, en un plano paralelo, me recordó a mi madre… Ella murió cuando yo tenia 8 años…-

Yo… lo siento mucho.-

Gracias…–miro por la ventana, sonriendo–Ella me enseño que las orillas del cheesecake tienen un gran sabor.-

Debió haber sido muy buena.-

Lo era.-dijo sonriendo y viendo a Blaine, quien devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno…Llegamos….-estaciono el coche y bajo el, para abrirle la puerta a su cita.

No soy una dama para que abras mi puerta.-dijo, bajando del coche.

Solo soy caballeroso.-cerró la puerta y caminaron al pasillo de la entrada.

Me la pase muy bien–confeso Kurt, sacando las llaves su casa, meneándolas al caminar–Supongo que… Adiós.- dijo al estar frente la puerta.

Yo, Adiós.-dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia su coche.

Blaine…- Este volvió a verlo.

¿Si?.-

Tal vez deberías de venir aquí y besarme.-dijo, metiendo sus manos a su abrigo.

Yo…-

Si, tu.-

Blaine camino nervioso hacia el castaño, no es que nunca haya dado un beso, pero el único que había dado era a una amiga y eso por que lo obligaron a jugar a la botella.

Se acerco al castaño y lo miro agitado.

¿Estas nervioso?.-pregunto Kurt.

Si, un poco.-respondió.

"¿Es tu primer beso?.-

No pero… Es el primero que cuenta.-

Entiendo…Solo…–se acerco a el y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine para atraerlo un poco mas–Déjate llevar.-

Rozó los labios del moreno y este correspondió al gesto, unieron sus labios suavemente disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y saboreando la sensación que sus bocas estaban probando. Fue el ojiazul quien mordió sutilmente el labio inferior del menor quien se separo al instante.

¿Qué fue eso?.-

Tienes labios muy lindos, quería probarlos" contesto sin tapujos.

Oh…-

Se acerco para unir sus labios de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que el castaño daba un paso para atrás.

Mi papá puede estarnos vigilándonos.-

Yo, si claro.-

Bueno, buenas noches.- dijo metiendo las llaves a la cerradura de la puerta.

Si…–comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hacia su coche, dio la vuelta y miro como Kurt abría la puerta de su casa– ¿Kurt?.- este volteo.

¿Si?.-

¿Somos… novios?.-pregunto con nervios.

Anderson…–se recargo en la puerta–No creerás que me beso con cualquiera… Claro que somos novios.-

Yo… Si…–sonreía–Bueno… Si… Yo me voy…Buenas noches.-

Buenas noches, de nuevo.- entro y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Yo- Kurt espera…–este obedeció–No juegues conmigo, por favor–Kurt solo le sonrío tiernamente y negó– ¿Me das tu número?.-

Oh, mi celular tuvo un accidente… Odio estar sin uno.-

De acuerdo.-dijo asintiendo, se dio la vuelta y camino a su coche, miro como su novio entraba a su casa. Entro a su coche y comenzó a manejar escuchando su Cd de Katy Perry.

Excelente ahora tenía a quien asociar con las canciones de amor de Katy Perry. Subió el volumen cuando comenzó Teenage Dream… Cierto, tenia que contarle todo a Mike antes que a nadie… Paro su coche en una esquina y saco su celular.

(N/A: son sms,**negrita** es enviado, _cursiva _es recibido, solo en esta parte)

Blaine: **¿Puedo pasar a tu casa?**

Mike: _Claro._

Mike_: ¿Porcelana te planto?_

Blaine**: No.**

Blaine**: Estaré allí en 8 minutos.**

* * *

Al entrar a su casa, aviso a su padre que ya había llegado quien solo asintió y le dijo que se fuera a dormir por que ya era tarde.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando hacia en techo, sonriendo recordando lo que había sucedido esa noche, acaricio sus labios con sus dedos. En realidad le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Una noche que marcara mi vida, pensó.

Iré a Broadway–dijo sentándose y quitando su abrigo– _¨Y para actuación del año Kurt Hummel, por su gran esfuerzo…¨_ .- hablo, imaginando una premiación.

¨_Muchas gracias a la academia… Fue una actuación muy difícil pero creo que lo hice muy bien¨ .- _acepto el premio imaginario.

Camino hacia el baño, donde decidió usar la ducha para que el agua golpeara sus músculos, relajándolo. Mañana seria un día difícil. Seguramente Anderson le contaría a Chang y Chang a Cohen, Cohen a Berry, Berry a Jones y Jones, bueno a todo el mundo.

* * *

Listo, capitulo re-posteado.

_Sigan criticando (amablemente) y yo haré caso :)_

Ahora, una reflexión de **Mentes Criminales**:

_Todos quieren ir al cielo, pero nadie quiere morir._

_Dejen su opinión sobre esta reflexión (si quieren)._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como el nombre de samsung galaxy s3. No soy dueña de nada -_-

Nota: Las palabras en _cursiva _son pensamientos. Los asteriscos son de Blaine y los hashtag/símbolo de numero/gato son de Kurt.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia su casillero, si, el se daba cuenta de las miradas fijas que le mandaban la mayoría de los futbolistas… Que sentidos eran, ya que no lo miraban por ser gay… Kurt prácticamente mandaba en la escuela y a pocos les importaba su orientación sexual; no los futbolistas lo miraban por terminar con el quarterback Evans. Como antes dicho, eran muy sensibles.

Se acerco a su casillero. Y miro a Caroline, una compañera en las cheerios.

Hola Caroline.-

Hola Kurt, oye tu casillero se encontraba abierto, no vi nada solo lo cerré.-

¿Qué?.-se apresuro a abrirlo, miro adentro.

Oh-Por-Dios.

Apenas había empezado el juego y ya estaba ganando.

¿Es un Galaxy s3?.- pregunto Caroline quien se asomo por curiosidad.

Si…–tomo el aparato entre sus manos y lo desbloqueo, mirando una imagen de la portada del disco Teenage Dream–Si, lo es.- guardo sus libretas y cerro el casillero.

¿Es tuyo?.-volvió a preguntar la chica.

Caroline, desaparece.- dijo mirando el iPhone. Ella obedeció al instante, claro son compañeros pero todas lo obedecían.

Miro la agenda, y claramente el único número existente era el de Blaine, decidió enviarle un sms de agradecimiento

(N/A: son sms,**negrita** es enviado, _cursiva _es recibido, solo en esta parte)

Kurt**: Hola novio, ya tengo mi regalo :)**

Blaine: _Hola ¿No crees que fue mucho? ¿Verdad?_

Kurt: **No lo se, pero me gusta que me sorprendan.**

Kurt: **Y créeme tú lo hiciste.**

Blaine: _Que bueno que te gusto._

Blaine: _Acostúmbrate, me gusta dar sorpresas :D_

Blaine: _¿Almorzamos en la cafetería?_

Kurt: **Claro, yo te busco**

Kurt: **xoxo**

Guardo su celular en su mochila y se dirigió a su primera clase, se sentó a lado de Quinn, quien lo miro sorprendida.

El director Figgins entro al aula -Alumnos, su profesor no podrá venir hoy, pero ustedes estudiaran los temas anteriormente vistos, confió en ustedes.-todos asintieron y el se marcho.

¿Ya me hablas?.-pregunto Quinn rápidamente.

Si, ya te perdone, puedes regresar a las cheerios cuando quieras.- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa soberbia.

Gracias, muchas gracias.-dijo abrazándolo.

Cualquier paso en falso y caes mas bajo que Jacob.-le susurro al oído, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Claro.-dijo asintiendo.

Anda, ve y ponte tu traje de cheerio por que créeme ese vestido que traes puesto me esta dando dolor de cabeza.-

La chica miro su atuendo y sacudió la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

¨Gracias, muchas gracias¨.- Santana imitaba la voz de Fabray mientras se sentaba en el asiento que quedo vacio.

Lopez, deja a la pobre chica.- contesto el, abriendo su libro, al menos el si estudiaría.

No sabia que Fabray era tan endeble…–cerro el libro del ojiazul, quien bufo ante el acto–Caroline ya me conto…-

Creo que habrá una cheerio menos.- dijo enojado.

No seas malo con la pobre chica, anda enséñamelo.-

No lo haré Lopez.-

Como sea–rodo los ojos– ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Tengo que deducir que no te regalo un iPhone porque lo dejaste plantado.-

Oh Claro que pensé dejarlo plantado pero, nada solo llegue tarde…Comimos postre, hablamos, me llevo a mi casa y nos besamos.-

¡Perfecto!... Y dime ¿Qué tal besa?.-

"Pues, digamos que besa como Kevin, el de baloncesto pero no tan genial como Puckerman ¿Entiendes?.-

¿Te besaste con Puckerman?–sacudió su cabeza–Luego me cuentas… Bueno, entonces el chico besa bien.-

Aja… Ya déjame en paz, que voy a estudiar.-

Oh Dios, lo nerd de Anderson te lo pego con un beso.- dijo levantándose y yendo a sentarse a su mesa, junto a Brittany.

Idiota.-contesto enojado.

* * *

¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!.-

Blaine escucho los gritos inconfundibles de Rachel a sus espaldas, se detuvo si no lo hacia ella lo iba seguir hasta el baño de hombres si era necesario.

Rachel…- dijo dándose la vuelta con su mejor sonrisa.

¿Me puedes decir que es eso que tu y… Porcelana están juntos?.- escupió enojada.

Mataré a Mike y su nombre es Kurt y si, estamos juntos.-dijo esto ultimo con un leve sonrojo.

Me dijo Tina, todo el mundo le dice Porcelana y ustedes no pueden estar juntos.-

¿Disculpa?.- pregunto confundido.

No pueden estar juntos, hace tres días le dije a todos que tu y yo éramos pareja para tratar de subir la popularidad del Glee club.-

¿Disculpa? ¿En que ayudaría que tu y yo fuéramos pareja?.-

Nos verían como la pareja de moda, como no se… Alguna pareja de cantantes.-

Ah… Dios no, Rachel soy gay y aunque no lo fuera, no andaría contigo… Es decir… Agh, me iré antes de decirte cosas que no quiero.- dijo alejándose.

Pues… ¡Terminamos!.-grito ella mientras el se alejaba.

Rachel Berry–Jacob se acercaba con cámara y micrófono a ella–La mujer con la mentira del año… Nos puedes decir ¿Que se siente que la persona que dijiste que era tu novio ahora salió completamente del closet, con la persona mas poderosa de McKinley, dejándote en una total vergüenza, como una embustera?.-

Ah… En realidad yo termine con- .- no pudo terminar su respuesta, por que en ese instante era bañada por slushie.

Eso responde todo–Jacob se puso frente a la cámara–Reportando para ustedes Jacob Ben Israel, _the right man in the right place…_ .-corto la grabación.

Rachel corrió hacia el baño de mujeres.

¿Jacob? ¿Vamos por Porcelana?.-le pregunto su camarógrafo.

Si, lo rodearemos en la cafetería ¿Grabaste bien el slushie?.-

Claro, me gusto tu nueva frase… Vamos a la cafetería me quedare sin batería en 30 minutos.

* * *

│_*De acuerdo, Blaine, contrólate… Entra a la cafetería y toma asiento él ira contigo… Vas bien, no te tropieces todos te están mirando ¿Por qué me miran? Oh, ahí esta un lugar… Diablos se sentó alguien… Un momento ¿Por qué se van? No importa tu siéntate, bien estas sentado sin nada de comida ¿Eres tonto? Ahora levántate y ve por una bandeja*│_

Sintió como unas manos tapaban sus ojos.

│_*Oh Dios, aquí viene el golpe*│_

Adivina quien soy.- escucho que le preguntaban.

Kurt.- dijo rápidamente.

Correcto–el castaño le destapaba los ojos y se sentaba a su lado–Caroline, Julie dejen eso y váyanse.- les dijo a unas cheerios que tenían lo que parecían ser unas bandejas. Ellas obedecieron y se fueron.

¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto el menor, confundido.

¿Qué? Oh… Me debían un favor.- contesto abriendo una coke diet.

Oh, genial.-

Mira te traje una gelatina, un trozo de pizza y una soda.- señalo una bandeja.

Gracias Kurt–comió un poco de gelatina, miro alrededor y todos los miraban– ¿Kurt?.-

¿Si?.-

¿Por qué nos miran todos?.-

Mmm ¿Te molesta?.-

Si, un poco.-

No te preocupes, yo lo soluciono.- dijo tocando su hombro cariñosamente. Hizo unas señas a Jacob quien rápidamente se acerco a ellos. Blaine miraba la situación confundido.

¿Alguna exclusiva que nos quieras dar, Porcelana?.-

Jacob se sentó al lado de Kurt, y su camarógrafo frente a ellos. Algunos curiosos se acercaron.

│_*¿Qué esta haciendo?*│_

Si, bueno… Solo que Blaine Anderson es mi novio y nos encantaría que nos dejaran de molestar.- dijo sonriente y mirando a los curiosos y volviendo su vista a Blaine.

Lo siguiente fue que el castaño beso en los labios a su ya nombrado novio, el cual aunque confundido correspondió el gesto.

¿Alguna palabra que quisiera decir el caballero?_–_Jacob se refería a Blaine, pero el castaño empezó a intensificar el beso–Con eso tenemos, reportando para ustedes Jacob Ben Israel, the right man in the right place…- corto la grabación y se alejo. Al igual que todos.

Blaine acariciaba la mejilla de su novio, Dios, que labios más suaves tenia. El castaño enredo sus dedos en su cabello. Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

¿Crees que con eso nos dejen en paz?.- pregunto el ojiazul.

Yo. Si eso creo.- contesto sonrojado.

Deberíamos de ir al baño–Blaine lo miro confundido–Tengo gel en mis dedos y tu estas despeinado.-

Oh Si claro.- se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida. Todo el que se atravesara en su camino se alejaba rápidamente, logro ver como Rachel los miraba enojada y como Tina y Mike le sonrían.

* * *

No deberías de usar tanto gel, le hace daño a tu cabello.- dijo Kurt lavándose las manos y viendo como su novio se acomodaba el cabello con (aún mas) gel.

Si, cualquiera que me conoce me lo dice.-

El punto es que yo no soy ¨cualquiera¨ .- contesto secándose las manos.

Si, usare menos.-

Oh, no, no tienes que dejar hacerlo solo por que yo te lo digo.-

No, es eso… Solo dejare de usar mucho…- guardo su recipiente con gel en su mochila.

Bueno, entonces esa es tu voluntad.-

Si.-

No te eh agradecido adecuadamente mi regalo.- dijo el castaño acercándose seductoramente.

Si, ahm no tienes que, solo fue un regalo.- respondió encogiendo hombros.

Igual te agradeceré, amor.-

Sintió como sus labios eran atrapados en un beso un poco mas… firme. Tomo al castaño por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, este gimió ante la acción pero no paro el beso, es mas pidió permiso con su lengua para explorar la boca del moreno quien correspondió velozmente.

_#Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa… Piensa en Puckerman… Oh si ese chico besa bien, no, el lo hace muy necesitado, piensa en Sam… Mmm… Si el besa muy bien… Bueno Blainers no lo hace mal, puedo disfrutarlo…#_

Tengo que ir a clase.- dijo Blaine separándose.

Claro, ve ¿Nos vemos en la salida?.-

Claro, te llevo a tu casa.-

Bien… Oh No, recordé que tengo práctica con las cheerios… Y mañana tenemos que ir a una exhibición así que… te llamo.-

* * *

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde que se habían convertido en novios… La semana más hermosa para Anderson, de hecho había notado ciertos cambios en su vida por ejemplo: no había recibido ningún slushie, nadie le gritaba PiñaBoy, nadie lo aventaba contra un casillero y los maestros no eran tan exigentes con el, hasta la entrenadora Sylvester dejo de llamarlo Frodo.

Y lo sabia, era por Kurt.

Por su novio, Kurt poseía el poder de controlar toda la escuela, estaba el rumor de que Figgins le lavo su camioneta toda una semana, pero nada era seguro.

Entro a su casa y escucho ruido en la cocina, su madre estaba en casa, dejo su mochila en un sofá.

¿Blaine?¿Eres tu?.- escucho a su madre.

Si mami–entro a la cocina y miro como su madre lavaba algunos trastes/trastos, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla–Anda, yo los lavo.-

De acuerdo bebe.-

Comenzó a lavarlos.

Siento no haber venido la semana pasada, pero me sentía mal.- hablo su mamá revisando la comida en la estufa.

Oh, no te preocupes ¿Te sientes mejor?.-

Si bebe, solo era una migraña, dime que has hecho.-

Pues…–termino de lavar los trastos y se puso a secarlos–¿Recuerdas a Kurt Hummel?.-

Claro, es el presidente de los alumnos y tu novio imaginario desde que llegaste.-

Pues, ya no es imaginario.-

¡¿Blaine Anderson, me estas diciendo que tienes novio y es Kurt Hummel?!.- pregunto emocionada su madre.

Exactamente.- coloco el ultimo plato en la alacena.

Ow… Mi bebe tiene novio.- dijo abrazándolo.

Blaine correspondió el abrazo, le gustaba que su mamá se emocionara con este hecho; a su madre le costo un poco entender su orientación sexual, pero nunca lo trato diferente, solo no hablaban del tema… Con esto confirmo que a su madre solo le importara que fuera feliz.

Tienes que invitarlo a cenar con nosotros.- dijo ella, terminando el abrazo.

¿Qué?.- pregunto confuso.

Si ¿Qué le gustara a el? Creo que algo italiano o francés, llamare a Betty para que busque una receta.-

Ma…. No, lo invitare.-

¿Por qué?.-

No se, apenas tenemos una semana y… sería raro que ya lo llevara a conocer a mis padres.-

Bueno, pero algún día lo tendrás que invitar.-

De acuerdo.-

Termino de comer junto a su madre y subió a su habitación. Entro a internet un tiempo, Mike le envió solicitud para una conversación en skype.

Hey Blaine.-

Hola ¿Qué sucede?.-

Pues Tina tiene una propuesta para ti.- Mike giro la pantalla y miro a Tina.

Hola Tina.- saludo con la mano.

Hola Blainers.-

¿Cuál es tu propuesta?.-

Bueno, Mike y yo pensábamos que como con Finn y Puckerman nos faltan pocos integrantes para el Glee club para poder participar en una competencia.-

Si…-

¿Por qué no le pides a Kurt que se una? El canta…-

Oh, bueno el ya tiene las cheerios y ser presidente estudiantil, no se si tenga tiempo…-

Si, olvídalo mala idea.-

Si… Bueno los dejo por que tengo que hacer tarea.- cerro rápidamente la conversación.

Es buena idea, pensó.

Así pasarían más tiempo juntos y tenia que admitirlo estaba harto de cantar con Rachel. Lo pensaría, es decir Sue nunca dejaría a Kurt que se uniera al Glee club.

No, mala idea.

No, buena idea… Llamaría ahora mismo a Kurt.

* * *

Hola.

Si el final esta un poco mocho xD pero al menos ya vimos un avance… Irá a escribir el siguiente capítulo :)

Ahora, una reflexión de** Mentes Criminales:**

La tortura de una mala conciencia es el infierno de un alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ¿Por qué ponemos disclaimer en una página cuyo título es FAN fiction, es decir, ficción hecha por fans, sin ganar un centavo y engrosando el número de éstos, en beneficio de los autores originales... Como sea, Glee pertenece a R.I.B & FOX.

* * *

El no era de este tipo de chicos, que conoce a alguien y se besuquea con el, pero… Dios tenía tanto estrés: las cheerios, el baile de beneficencia de la escuela, la candidatura de su padre al congreso, y claro Blaine Anderson.

Así que ahí estaba, besándose con un chico que acababa de conocer bueno Sebastian no lo hacia tan mal, se notaba que tenia experiencia y esa lengua que jugueteaba con su cuello era reconfortante. Y si, hacerlo en su propia casa mientras su padre estaba afuera y en cualquier minuto podría llegar, mirarlos, sacar su escopeta para correr a Sebastian, era estúpido…

¿En que piensas? .-pregunto Smythe, dejando de besar su cuello y mirándolo.

¿Qué? Nada, tú sigue.-respondió rápidamente.

Me encanta tu cuello–el chico siguió besándolo–Es tan delicioso.- acaricio un poco su cintura.

Estaban recostados en la cama del castaño, quien ahora solo dejaba que Sebastian lo besara y acariciara. El ya no correspondía, solo pensaba en la propuesta de Blaine.

**Flashback**

Hola, amor.-el castaño respondió su celular.

Hola Kurt.- sonrió al escuchar la palabra 'amor'

¿Qué sucede?- se sentó en su cama.

Solo… escucha… no hemos estado muchos tiempos juntos…-trato de explicar.

Sabes que tengo que tengo muchas ocupaciones.- puso el altavoz, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su closet.

Si, lo se, pero estaba pensando… Si te quisieras unir al Glee club, es decir así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos, como tu quieres.- se mordió el labio, al pasar dos minutos sin que recibiera contestación.

Yo- Mi papá me llama, luego hablamos… te amo.- corrió hacia la cama y colgó la llamada. No alcanzo a escuchar el 'yo también' de Blaine.

**Fin flashback**

_¿Glee club?_ Si, tenía que mantener feliz a Blaine pero no podía perder su popularidad, aunque si Blaine se alejaba y no daba el dinero igual perdería popularidad.

Olvídalo.-dijo Sebastian separándose y poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?.-pregunto confundido, sentándose en la cama.

Estas frígido, no haces nada, mejor lo intentamos en otra ocasión.-contesto poniéndose su blazer.

Es solo que… Como sea, cuando salgas no dejes la puerta abierta.-respondió, Kurt Hummel no rogaba por besos y él sabia que Smythe regresaría.

Sebastian le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Bueno al menos el incidente le ayudo a comprender, tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para que Blaine fuera feliz.

* * *

Bien chicos ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en presentar?.- pregunto un emocionado Will a sus alumnos del Glee club.

¡Yo!.-Rachel se levanto rápidamente y se puso en medio del aula.

De acuerdo, Rachel… Haz tu magia.-Mr. Shue se sentó entre Tina y Mike, los cuales tuvieron que interrumpir su profundo beso.

Ya que Mr. Shue nos dejo elegir cualquier canción sin ningún tema en la semana, cantaré Don't Rain on my Parade para demostrarles cuan talentosa soy y porque tienen que valorarme.-dijo sonriente.

¿Puedo interrumpir?.-pregunto Kurt, entrando al aula sonriente. Obteniendo miradas confusas de Artie, Finn, los asiáticos*, Mercedes y Puckerman, incluso la de su novio.

Claro que no– se acerco a el– ¿Algún mensaje sobre el baile?.- pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

En realidad–respiro hondo–Vengo a hacer una audición para entrar aquí.-dijo sonriente y guiñándole un ojo a Blaine quien lo miraba.

Bueno…- Mr. Shue se veía igual o más asombrado que sus alumnos.

Mas tarde, voy a cantar.-Rachel interrumpió triunfante.

Vamos Rachel, deja que Porcelana cante, apenas tengo unos días aquí y ya me harté de que cantes.-hablo Puckerman, acomodándose en su asiento.

Pues al menos yo…-Rachel iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Will.

Ya chicos… Rachel, toma asiento… Kurt ¿Con que canción vas a audicionar?.- palmeo su espalda amablemente.

Defying Gravity.-contesto, dejando su mochila encima del piano.

En realidad, solo yo puedo cantar canciones de Babra.- dijo Rachel, tomando asiento.

¿En serio? _Lastima_, por que igual la cantaré.-dijo el castaño y dándole una indicación al pianista para que empezara a tocar.

* * *

No puedo creer que hayas alcanzado un Fa agudo.-dijo Blaine, abrazando a su novio por la cintura mientras caminaban por un pasillo, después de salir del Glee club.

¿No puedes creerlo? Soy muy bueno para eso, obviamente la iba a alcanzar.-contesto sonriente.

Me alegra que hayas entrado ¿Te alegra a ti?.- lo miro inquietante.

Claro, estaremos más tiempos juntos.- respondió con una sonrisa muy convencedora

Si, eso es lo que importa.- pronuncio después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Porcelana–interrumpió Santana–La entrenadora Sylvester necesita hablar contigo.- informo con sus brazos cruzados.

Ohh…- miro a Blaine, quien evito rodar los ojos y en lugar le dedico una sonrisa.

Ve, te veo en la cafetería.- dijo soltándolo y acomodando su mochila.

* * *

Entro a la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester quien se encontraba en su caminadora haciendo ejercicio.

¿Me mando a llamar?.-pregunto tomando asiento en una pelota inflable roja.

Porcelana, no me estas sirviendo–pronuncio siguiendo con su ejercicio– Te haces pareja de un niño rico para apoyar al equipo y lo único que veo que hagas es recibir regalos, los cuales ni siquiera quieres empeñar.-

Lo se entrenadora, pero es… complicado.- trato de excusarse.

¿Complicado? Complicado es convencer al vocalista de Aerosmith para que se quede en el grupo por otros gloriosos años.- termino su ejercicio y bajo de la caminadora tomando agua.

¿Steven Tyler?.- pregunto extrañado.

El mismo, pero me temo que no te puedo revelar mas información por un contrato que firme…–lo miro un momento– Quiero que mañana mismo me traigas 10,000.- declaro tomando asiento en su silla.

Espere, ¿Qué?.- se levanto y la miro.

10'000, necesitamos nuevos pompones.- respondió.

Entrenadora, yo, yo no puedo solo pedir tanto, es, es mucho.- entro en pánico y comenzó a tartamudear.

10'000, Porcelana.- dijo, dejando a claro que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Estúpido Hummel, el será el capitán pero ella recuperaría la co-capitanía, Quinn Fabray nació para hacer lo mejor en el mundo y ser la mejor, ahora mismo, significaba ser capitana cheerio y reina del baile. Y Porcelana en un solo maldito día le había quitado ambos, no siendo capitana de cheerios le quitaba puntos en la candidatura, pero ella recuperaría todo, volvería a ser co-capitana y porque no, ser capitana y sacar de una vez por todas a Hummel.

¡Quinn!.-se detuvo al escuchar a Brittany llamarla, volteo y la miro saltar alegremente hacia ella.

Brittany.- dijo cuando la chica se encontraba frente a ella.

Kurt quiere que nos quedemos después de la práctica.- le informo, sonriente, como si fuera bueno quedarte mas tiempo en la escuela.

¿Te dijo para que?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Nop, pero solo nos quedaremos, Santy, tu y yo.- Brittany leía su mano, tal vez Kurt le había anotado la información ahí.

¿El no se quedara?.- estaba enojada, ahora Hummel le mandaba eso no le gustaba para nada a ella.

Brittany miro su mano y luego a Quinn para volver a mirar su mano.

No, el dice que es el capitán y no tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio…–se quedo mirando su mano– Quinn, ¿Qué es el trabajo sucio? ¿Vamos a lavar otra vez el baño de la entrenadora?.- pregunto inocente.

No–Santana se acerco a ellas– Lavaremos la camioneta de Porcelana.- les mostro las llaves de la camioneta.

¿Qué? Yo no lavare su camioneta.- replico la rubia, esto ya era demasiado.

Santana le entrego las llaves a Brittany quien se alejo un poco (ella sabia que Quinn y Santana pelearían ahora) y se puso a jugar con el llavero que eran unos pompones y una mini revista de Vogue.

Lavaremos su camioneta y la dejaremos reluciente.- le dijo a Quinn.

Vaya, La Gran Santana López de Lima Heights…- Quinn iba a empezar a subir la voz.

Te callas, porque como dices soy de Lima Heights, y puedo coser tu boca sin necesidad de una aguja.- la interrumpió desafiante.

Esta bien–se calmo un poco, era mejor tener a Santana como amiga que como enemiga– Pero, ¿no crees que es un abuso que nos mande a lavar su camioneta?.- se cruzo de brazos, sabia como lograr convencer a Santana.

Veo lo que haces y no me vas a convencer, estoy con Kurt.- le respondió sonriente, ella no caía en tontas trampas de Fabray.

Solo digo lo que tú piensas, Kurt no tiene derecho a mandarnos a sus mandados personales.- poso sus manos en su cintura.

Oh ¿En serio? Déjame recordar… ¿Quién mando a Brittany a comprar una prueba de embarazo hace 3 semanas? Oh, claro fuiste tú.- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ese fue un favor.- contesto ofendida y con voz baja.

Claro, entonces, tomemos esto como un favor, Kurt se esta sacrificando por el equipo, es lo menos que podemos hacer nosotras.- dijo tratando de no golpear a Quinn en la cara por mandar a su Brittany, es decir a Brittany aprovechándose de su inocencia.

¿Sacrificio?–contesto enojada– Porcelana se enrolla con Anderson por dinero, no es un sacrificio en todo caso el es una pu…- sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared y un dolor ardiente en su mejilla.

No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, tu no sabes nada de Kurt.- grito Santana, sintiendo como Brittany la tomaba de la mano.

No Santy.-rogó Brittany.

Quinn miro a Santana con miedo, claro antes habían tenido peleas pero solo eran verbales.

Vamonos, Britt.- la morocha tomo de la mano a Brittany y se alejaron.

Mas tarde, Fabray que se encontraba lavando (sola) la camioneta de Hummel, pensaba en un plan para volver a tener la capitanía de las cheerios...

* * *

*Son Mike y Tina (obviamente) pero a nuestro Kurt le vale como se llamen.

Otro final mocho lol Ire a escribir el siguiente .-.

Sexyshina: Lo siento, no habra Faberry, no se como unir sus historias... ok ya se me ocurrio como, pero... Habra Quick/Luck(?

Kodrame SM: Gracias, estoy tratando de mejorar eso n.n

* * *

Ahora, una reflexión de** Mentes Criminales:**

_"Los errores personales no son causa de vergüenza, lo que realmente humilla es que sean vistos por todos."_


End file.
